marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Database
Welcome to the Marvel Database Project, the world's largest Marvel Comics encyclopedia that anyone can edit. Our project contains articles and images. Featured Article The Comics Story Marvel Comics began life as "Timely Publications" in 1939, with comic books featuring Captain America, Namor the Sub-Mariner and an early version of the Human Torch. Legendary comics writer Stan Lee was hired as an office assistant in 1939. Within two years, the 19-year-old Lee was promoted to editor of the Marvel Comics line, a post that he would keep until 1972. Everything changed in 1961, when Lee and artist Jack Kirby created The Fantastic Four -- a new style of superhero comic that focused on the characters' internal drama as well as their heroic adventures. The style was a huge success, and the Lee/Kirby team went on to create the Incredible Hulk, Iron Man, the Mighty Thor and the X-Men. The prolific Lee worked with artist Steve Ditko to create Marvel's greatest success story, Spider-Man. Stan Lee's Marvel revolution extended beyond the characters and storylines to the way in which comic books engaged the readership and built a sense of community between fans and creators. Today, Marvel's heroes are blockbuster stars on the silver screen, with Spider-Man, Iron Man, the X-Men and the Hulk becoming regular features of the summer movie season. Stan's Soapbox plain date Blog posts type=comment default=Special:CreateBlogPage#EditPage buttonlabel=Create Your Own Soapbox or Review! hidden=yes break=no width=75 This Week's Comics Ant-Man & The Wasp Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg| (of 3) Avengers, Thor & Captain America Official Index to the Marvel Universe Vol 1 8 Textless.jpg| Captain America Patriot Vol 1 4 Textless.jpg| (of 4) Chaos War God Squad Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| Daredevil Vol 1 512 Textless.jpg| Generation Hope Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg| Heroes for Hire Vol 3 1 Textless.jpg| Iron Man - Thor Vol 2 2 Textless.jpg| (of 4) Marvelman Family's Finest Vol 1 6 Textless.jpg| (of 6) Ozma of Oz Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg| (of 8) Shadowland Vol 1 5 Textless.jpg| (of 5) She-Hulks Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg| (of 4) Taskmaster Vol 2 4 Textless.jpg| (of 4) Thor For Asgard Vol 1 5 Textless.jpg| (of 6) Warriors Three Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg| (of 4) What If? Vol 8 9 Textless.jpg| Wolverine The Best There Is Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| Women of Marvel Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg| (of 2) :* (of 3) :* (of 4) :* :* (of 4) :* :* :* :* :* (of 4) :* (of 6) :* (of 8) :* (of 5) :* (of 4) :* (of 4) :* (of 6) :* (of 4) :* :* :* (of 2) Current Poll: What feature do you think would most improve the site? More / Advanced "User Reviews" of comics Advanced Help Pages on editing tips Featured Blogs Interviews featuring Marvel Staff Enhanced social networking options (Twitter / Facebook / or more) More "special" features (like the badges, prizes for editing, "character battles", etc) I can't decide or nothing can improve this awesome site (N/A) See previous polls TwitterWidget __NOEDITSECTION__ es:Portada fi:Etusivu it:Pagina principale hu:Kezdőlap nl:Hoofdpagina Category:Structure